Making the Grade (Rangers, Food, Restrooms)
unicorns live till about the age of 999999999999 Why have a report card? Your report card really just keeps you in check with how you're doing in the game. Up until Version 1.5 it was relatively easy to keep an A+ grade on the report card using only coins. Each time you level or the first time you play on each day, you will be rewarded (or not rewarded) depending on your overall grade. The higher your grade and level, the higher your rewards. Your report card is you graded based on your animals, rangers, restaurants and food stalls, and facilities (restrooms) : Tip: Purchase rangers, restaurants and restrooms only when needed. Your coins are better spent on revenue generating items such as animals and trees. The additional reward you get for a higher grade is not worth the additional revenue you would get when buying another animal, especially at higher levels. Animals For each animal, there is a corresponding score and you are required to have a higher score every time you level. This is why your grade sometimes goes down at the time when you level. The number of points given by each animal is related to the purchase cost in coins. Animals purchased with stars also has a value, but that is not indicated by Tap Zoo so it is hard to tell which animals bought with stars will give you a higher score. It is safe to assume however that the more expensive the animal, the higher the score. Food (Restaurants/Food Stalls) Your grade on Food depends on how many Food Structures you have purchased. Similar to how animals are graded, the more expensive the food stall or restaurant is, the higher your grade. To receive an A+ grade on Food, you can use the tables below to calculate how many food structures you need by level. For example, when you get to level 12, you will need food structures totaling 25,000 coins. Whether you purchase 1 Lemonade Stand at 50,000 coins or 2 Ice Cream Shops that total 30,000 coins, you will get an A+. Food Structures purchased with stars have a corresponding coin value. A Soda Machine, although purchased with 3 stars, has a value of 10,000 coins. For other coin values, see the Food Structures table below. Minimum Total Cost of Food Structures by Level (Content Version 19) Food Strucutures Cost and Value Tip: Early in the game, get at least 2 neighbors to purchase a Cafe. It's only 1,000 coins and can get you the higher grade quickly. Cafe's don't help out much with the grade at higher levels. Rangers Rangers seem to give the same number of points towards the grade regardless of the purchase price. You should therefore purchase rangers starting with the least expensive whenever your grade for rangers goes below A. The game will limit you from purchasing too many animals unless you have enough rangers to care for them. Usually, this occurs when you have a grade lower than a B. You can only purchase one of each ranger though, they're not like animals which you can get up to 4. * Ranger Michael requies that you have at least 4 neighbors. Facilities (Restrooms) People need restrooms, although if you watch them, no one really uses them. You need to buy restrooms or you'll get a low grade under facilities. The good thing about this grade is that restrooms are limited to 4, so once you've maxed out, you'll always have an A+ under facilities. You will need to purchase restrooms at levels 7, 10, 14 and 19. Last Updated: 7/8/2011 (Added new Rangers from Content 30)